Cream's Human Form by RockStarAmine
by RockStarAmine
Summary: Thanks to Cream's high test scores and exams, she has finally entered high school! The principal has made, Vanilla an offer. "She's too advanced for regular high school classes. We would like to place Cream in an advanced classroom." Vanilla thought about it and nodded. Vanilla flashed a toothy smile. "She does have a lot more hidden potential than her classmates.." read for more!
1. Cream's new beginning

HEY EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO TAKE IT EASY ON ME OK

ACTORS:

CREAM:HEY I WANNA THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY..ONWARD TO THE STORY

CHAPTER 1: SALLY'S APPEARANCE!

A certain rabbit was just sitting in her desk at class thinking when will the day be over? But that's when the bell ringed "ALL RIGHT CLASS YOU MAY LEAVE PAGE 45 AND 65 TOMORROW" yelled trying to talk over the bell. Cream was the first one out of her seat and ran down the hall to her friend's class. "Come on where is she?" asked cream waiting at the agreed location they planned to meet after class. "she better not be late" said cream flicking her ears around. (A/E cream looks just like in my photo of her in my profile pic thanks..oh and she was in 9th grade with sally).

Cream waited for nearly an hour "she's not coming" said a very crossed cream, cream was about to walk out the building when suddenly someone yanked her arm "ah!" said a surprised cream she turned around and saw it was her friend sally. "sally!" said cream hugging her " hiya cream sorry I made you wait so long" said sally letting her go.

Cream backed up a little and noticed sally was wearing a blue mini skirt with a half shirt and her normal shoes she always wore. (jordans 22).

" sally what took you?" asked cream, sally smirked "sorry creamy pie I was stuck in detention with my other friends..ya know miles prower,sonic the hedgehog and amy" said sally walking off with cream "wait you know miles prower?" asked cream with glee in her eyes. Sally nodded

"miles prower is the second smartest in the whole building how do you know him?" asked cream cheerfully. Sally told her to settle down "anyway cream listen im going to his party tonight and he said I could bring a friend so..i was wondering since amy's busy all that day and rogue's got things to do I was hoping you wanted to come to his party?" asked sally, cream started hugging sally really tight saying " oh thank you !thank you !thank you!" sally was being crushed by cream's bear hug but she didn't mind it though. "so cream what do ya say " asked sally releasing herself from the bear hug "OF COURSE I WANNA GO!"yelled cream super excited.

Sally started laughing at how cream reacted "ok fine but first you must meet him" said sally stopping, cream was confused but then she saw them the whole gang was there a blue hedgehog,a red echidina,a black hedgehog,a silver hedgehog and a two tailed fox "sonic,tails,silver,shadow and knuckles I want you guys to meet my best friend cream" said sally pointing to them and her.

Tails waved at her "hey" cream blushed she wanted to hide behind sally like she used to when she was nine but she couldn't not in front of miles ( get a grip cream your 15 now there's no time for childish behaviors) thought cream.

Sally snapped her back to reality "ok yeah she can come sally now who's up for some chilly dogs " said sonic walking off.

"I am" said sally following them. Cream was frozen in spot when, miles told her to come on "hey cream ya coming?" asked tails, cream shouted "yes" and ran to catch up to them.

SORRY IT WAS SHORT R AND R I'LL BE UPDATING NEXT TUESDAY THANK YOU!

PATRICE:OK SO THIS WAS MY FIRST AND BEST ONE YET DON'T YA THINK!


	2. Lizzy's Arrival

Chapter2:

Cream couldn't wait until tomorrow she just out the perfect outfit and her best friend Lizzy was coming to visit her "Omg! It's going to be so much fun having you here Lizzy" Cream said making sure not to wake up Rouge and Sally who slept on the floor cream just couldn't get the fact that sonic and tails invited them to a party "I'm heading out now, see you in a minute okay?" Lizzy said before cream could answer Lizzy hung up "always the same Lizzy" Cream said getting up knowing how Lizzy had powers and she was a demon from the ultimate team was making cream fell lucky to have Lizzy as a friend even though.

DING DONG DING DONG-

Cream opened the door and saw Lizzy with her bags (A/N: this means her make up clothes and jewelry) Cream didn't expect was for Lizzy to have a cream colored bag with her name written on it in bold letters 'CREAM OUTFIT' Lizzy hugged cream "oh my its been to long creamy" Lizzy said laying down on the couch cream joined her "shouldn't we wake up Sally and Rouge creamy" Lizzy asked watching their sleeping form cream nodded "yeah but you go hide Lizzy" cream said getting up and waiting for Lizzy to hide "why its slow I mean don't they want to see me?" Lizzy asked pretending to be hurt cream tapped sally "yeah but its a surprise-" before cream could finish Lizzy ran hiding behind the couch using her powers to make herself blend with the couch colors "creamy pie I though we was waiting on Lizzy" rouge said tiredly Cream eyes sparkled "is she already here?" Sally asked sitting next to Lizzy hiding spot Cream pointed to where Lizzy was hiding then said "come on out Lizzy" who easily popped out from hiding "I'm here your highness" Lizzy said jokingly Sally and Rouge exclaimed happily then hugged Lizzy.

"okay guys who's ready to party?!" Cream asked mores like screaming all the girls was getting dressed Cream was the first to hurry ran down stairs wearing a cream colored spaghetti shirt with orange short shorts along with orange and cream colored heels her hair was curled and her had a cream and orange head band. Rouge was walked down stairs in a model like form was wearing a purple Thalia Sodi shirt and a white skirt some purple and white heels her hair was a little curly but not like Cream's and her had a purple and white head band.

Sally wore a very plain purple shirt and a gold skirt her hair was in a high pony tail and her head on gold heels and a purple earrings. Lizzy who came down last wore a black tank top blue shirt and a blue and black skirt some small heels and a blue and black headband also she on fisher net gloves that was also blue and black to complete she added blue high lights to her hair. "wow you guys look great" Lizzy said sitting next to her shocked friends "t-thank you Lizzy" Cream said trying not to get a nose bleed. Rouge who sat next to Lizzy rolled her eyes "what cream meant was that you look pretty cute for a tomboy" Rouge teased making Lizzy blush "She's right Lizzy you could have told me you had high lights i wanted to add gold in my hair" Sally said as Lizzy giggled "I have some for all of us" Lizzy said grabbing out the different colors of high lights in multiple shades and some mixed color together.

Lizzy sat quietly on the couch waiting for the other girls to finish adding the highlights to their hair"Aw man! this is tiring waiting for those slow pokes"Lizzy said in a monotone voice "Haha we're already finished sweetie"Rouge said as Lizzy looked up to see Rouge,Sally and Cream standing in front of her smiling"alright...than lets go"Lizzy said standing up and heading for the door "Um...we are gonna get her back for calling us slow pokes right?" Cream asked following Lizzy out the door "Oh yeah...we're totally gonna get her back"Sally said smirking as Rouge grabbed Sally's hand"Come on! we can get her back after, the awesome partying we'll do tonight!" Rouge said before running out the door ignoring Sally's protect to let her go "Shotgun!" Cream said running to the passenger seat "Fine with us" Rouge said as she and Sally got in the back seats "Alright, lets go have some fun girls" Lizzy said starting the car and driving off, after half an hour they finally arrived at the night club ready to have the time of their teenage lives.

Lizzy: stay tuned this isn't the last chapter okay folks?

Cream: I hope so if you do you'll get to see me and tails go out

Rouge: your all over poor tails

Me: rouge don't be mean to poor cream also me and Lizzy are related so I'm not stealing her from anyone

Sally: also in three chapters after this Patrice will make her appearance bye now.


	3. A Moment To Remember

A few hours later Cream, Lizzy, Sally, and Rouge were at the party unlucky for them it was pure crowded and Tails and the others were no where to be seen Cream searched the bar along with Lizzy as Rouge and Sally searched the dance floor "I cant see them anywhere, cream" Lizzy said, Cream frowned, looking around the crowded area while narrowing her eyes "Liz? are you even looking for them?" Cream asked, rolling her eyes as Lizzy tsked "Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for Martin Foxx!" Lizzy exclaimed, biting back an excited squeal, Cream sighed softly, she'd roll her eyes again, but she feared they'd get stuck that way so she decided not to. After looking around, getting pushed by aggressive dancers while trying to make her way through the suffocating dance floor, Cream finally gave up and decided to head to the bar to rest her legs, sighing to herself again. "This is pointless, there's no way I'll find him" Lizzy stopped looking around for a split second, before turning her attention towards Cream again. "No luck with finding Miles?" Lizzy asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Hm? oh, nah! I guess Tails doesn't want to be found, heh." Lizzy noticed the dry laugh Cream attempted and raised her right eyebrow in curiosity. "Not to be that friend but~..." Lizzy paused, tilting her head to the side and allowing her tongue to gently poke the roof of her mouth, her blue eyes danced back and forth as she seemed to be deep in thought. "Maybe you should forget about looking for Miles, and~...actually enjoy the party?" Lizzy stated carefully, she didn't want to say anything too upsetting. "Really? but I'm not sure what to do.." Cream said, her voice was quiet and low as she found her lap to be more interesting than their conversation. "Uhh...we could have a few drinks then hit the dance floor if you want?" Lizzy suggested as Cream quickly snapped her head to look up at her. "W-wait...you want me to...to...d-d-dance?!" Cream stared wide eyed as Lizzy smirked a little before nodding her head, "Yup! but you may wanna get a little tipsy first, ya know...drunk confidence and all that stuff." Lizzy turned towards the bartender, ignoring Cream's protesting look as she ordered five shots for both of them.

Cream watched as Lizzy smiled sweetly at the bartender and slide her drinks in her direction, her eyes widened again as she gasped softly before turning in her seat to look at Lizzy. "S-o...uhm? we just drink-" she couldn't finish her sentence as Lizzy had picked up one of her glasses and pushed it towards her mouth as she spoke, she quickly poured the drink down Cream's throat, so she'd have no choice but to swallow it. "Jeez cream! can't you have a little fun for once? or back bone for that matter." Lizzy teased, she knew if she had insulted or doubted Cream in the slightest way, she'd do what she said, she couldn't and prove her wrong, and she did. Cream had already swallowed down the first shot and was now eyeing the second one while listening closely to Lizzy's word "Fun?...this is fun?" Cream lifted the drink off the counter and stared at the mysterious substance as if it has just gotten up and walked away, Lizzy didn't fail to notice her discomfort and sighed deeply. "Look, Cream's, if it affects you that much...you don't have too-" she was cut off as Cream immediately drunk the drink in one go, her peach gloss lips hung open as her blue eyes widened at the innocent high schooler WILLINGLY drinking it, Cream placed the glass down and looked over to Lizzy with an shy smile "You're right! this is fun, it's kind of bitter but it has a sweet taste to it as well, so I like it!" Lizzy closed her mouth before nodding, she was still a little shocked. "Aren't you going to drink yours, Liz?" Cream nudged her gently, she tilted her head a little before getting an idea to do the same thing to Lizzy, she did to he.

Lizzy's eyes widened and she had half the mind to spit the bittersweet liquor out but she had a feeling that would leave Cream upset and disappointed since she had already drunken all five of hers, and was just trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, one sec" Lizzy quickly grabbed the rest of her shots and hurriedly drunk them before licking her peach glossed lips and latching onto Cream's hand "Come on, dance with me" Cream nodded her head swiftly, standing up and grabbing her purse before following Lizzy to the dance floor, once she reached it, she spotted Lizzy dancing with an boy who sun kissed skin and black hair, his eyes were jade green and although it was dark Cream figured he was wearing leather, sighing softly, Cream closed her eyes for a few moments and sighed again before reopening her beautiful orange eyes and looked around, everyone seemed to be having fun and dancing with some random person or their dates.

Cream ran a hand through her long hair and bite her bottom lip lightly, it helped her calm herself down in a way, listening to the music, Cream hummed along lowly while starting to sway her hips with the music, she started off slow and uncomfortable, she'd bum into others, a soft "I'm sorry" escaping her lips everytime she did, just as Cream was about to give her, she felt a person of strong arms wrap around her waist, earning an light gasp, she'd try to turn her head but she had some how wondered into the darker part of the party, so she couldn't see who had their arms around her waist but she assumed it was a guy since the arms were too strong for a girl. "Erm...i-" Cream was cut off as the male lowered his head to her neck and give it a light nuzzle, he let out a low growl and bit her earlope, Cream squeaked a little and tried to get out of the unknown persons arms. "Relax princess, I'm not gonna hurt ya~" the voice cooed and Cream felt an slight shiver as the male let go of her waisted and twisted her around so she could face him.

There stood Tails, he had his hands firmly placed on her waist as he gave her, one of his famous foxy grins. "H-how?...I...we...huh?!" Cream stammered over her words as she looked at the male with widen eyes, it was kinda that as soon as she had stopped searching for him, HE found her. "What? not happy to see me or something?" Tails tease. Cream felt like digging an hole to hide in from further embarrassment, opening her mouth to give small reply, Cream was interrupted by the sound of noisy teens heading their way. "There you are Tails! oh, you finally found Cream!" an energetic voice pulled Cream from her Fantasyland as Tails hesitantly removed his gaze from her and onto to the person who called him. "Hey Sonic, yeah. I found princess here" Tails gestures to Cream who hid her face in her hands to keep from blushing, earning a light chuckle from Tails as an reward. "She was dancing to the music, but she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, thankfully I found her." Tails finished.

Sonic nodded before turning to his side to reveal the rest of the gang, they were all coupled but kept their attention on them instead, Cream noticed that the couple's choice was indeed unique, for instance there was Sonic who was dating Sally but had almost too many moments and way too much in common with Amy, that an stranger who had seen the two together would have thought they've dated before or were in a relationship, too bad Amy belonged to Shadow and Sonic to Sally, not that the girl had minded since she secretly used to ship Rouge with Shadow until she had found out that Shadow confessed to Amy almost two weeks before Knuckles had confessed to Rouge. "Well, since Cream is safe, why don't we locate Lizzy and call it a night, eh?" Blaze yawned softly, unknowingly directing Cream's attention to her and Sliver, the only 'normal' couple and also her otp (A/N: for those of you who don't know, what otp is- it means two things, either "on the phone" or "one true pairing", which would be the second one in this case.) As if on cue, Lizzy came running towards them at full speed, her arms were wailing around and her ocean blue eyes sparkled "CREAMIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she had screeched before tackling the petite girl to the ground, a small 'eep' escaping Cream's mouth.

Lizzy sat up, smiling lightly while rubbing the back of her head and giggling sheepishly, "Let's go home, shall we?" Lizzy gave off her best innocent smile as Tails sighed loudly and shook his head "I'll drive you two home." Cream shot her head up and looked at Tails with her mouth hung low "B-but...I...you don't have too" Cream cursed herself for stuttering and tried to avoid eye contact "I want too, besides you're both drunk and I'm sober, so yeah... I'll drive you home princess" Tails smiled his polite smile and Cream melted at the sight, she could only nod helplessly as Tails helped Lizzy stand up straight and guide her carefully towards his car "Good, I wasn't gonna take no for an answer either way, princess." Cream sighed for the billionth time today and got in the passenger seat, putting on her belt and waiting for Tails to settle Lizzy down, once he had gotten her into a comfortable position, he closed the door and quickly made his way to the driver's seat, flashing Cream another charming smile after putting on his on seat belt and driving towards their destination.


	4. Bring In The Rebels

Chapter 4: Bring In The Rebels!

Cream had finally woken up due to the morning sunrise entering her room and washing over her like it was giving her a warm bath of it's eternal glow. Cream giggled and sat up on her bed "Good Morning Mr. Sun" said Cream smiling "Are you ready for me to get up?" The sunlight in her room beamed brighter as if it was saying "Yes". Cream nodded and got out of bed, she wore a medium length tank top with orange jogging jeans on. Loud music was being played from the living room and filling her room. Cream wondered who was playing the music, she walked out her room and continued to go downstairs to the living room. Once in the living room Cream saw Rouge and Sally sitting on the couch looking directly at the television screen, Lizzy was laying on the carpet in front of them. Cream cleared her throat "Girls!" she said, Rouge, Sally and Lizzy turned to face her. "Why are you blasting music at" Cream stole a glance at Rouge's watch and read the time. "At 7:35 in the morning!" Rouge smiled awkwardly and says "Cream, I apologize for this. It's just Lizzy turned to the news and Rebels concert was being filmed live." Cream looked at the screen to see two girls and two boys on stage all wearing different colored punk rock outfits "Rebels concert is live?" Cream asked.

Sally nodded her head "Yeah and Lizzy just told us, that blaze the lead singer is her sister!" Sally said excitedly. Cream looked at Lizzy who was grinning from ear to ear and says "Yep! It's all true" Cream scratched her head a bit "Alright" she said half believing what she was hearing. Lizzy looked at Cream's expression and says "Cream, are you alright? you seem...off" Cream smiled and shook her head and says "No no, I'm fine. I just...wasn't expecting THAT." Cream paled as Lizzy and the others raised an eyebrow "I mean...what's for breakfast?" as if on cue Lizzy got up and ran into the kitchen "Liz just because you cook better than me and Rouge, doesn't give you bragging rights!" Sally said running in the kitchen as Lizzy gave her a sinister smile "would you like to make with me?" Lizzy asked with a light blue apron around her waist and a soup spoon in her hand "N-no thanks but since me and Cream haven't showered yet i'll just go...take my shower..." Sally said walking out the kitchen "Don't take too long! breakfast will be ready soon?" Lizzy called out as Sally nodded and walked upstairs to the bathroom "Liz! they're about to perform!" Rouge said as the music on t.v started to play "H-hold on! i just have to add meat to the curry!" Lizzy as she chopped the meat faster "Cream i'm out the shower! you can get in now." Sally said walking downstairs wearing a red tank top with dark orange short shorts "Kay! Rouge would you record this for me?" Cream asked as Rouge nodded her head.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lizzy said carrying a tray with four plates on it, each matched their favorite color: Cream, Purple, Blue and Orange "Oh wow! that looks amazing Liz!" Sally exclaimed as Rouge nodded in agreement "Thanks! i also made us snacks for the performance!" Lizzy said placing the tray on the glass coffee table before retreating back into the kitchen "Liz really went all out" Rouge said looking at the t.v "i'm back! what did i miss?" Cream said jumping down the last four stairs before landing unto the soft carpet "Nothing really, i paused the t.v" Rouge said as Lizzy came in the living room carrying another tray "Hey Sally, i left the drinks in the kitchen. could you get it for me?" Lizzy asked sitting the tray down "Sure" Sally said going to retrieve the last tray "Thank you" Lizzy said sitting down on the carpet"So many snacks! i could die!" Cream said looking at the tray full of snacks "It's american snacks mixed with Japanese snacks" Lizzy smiled as Cream eyes started to sparkle "Hm?" Sally said as she walked into the room "what's up with Cream?" Sally looked at Lizzy as she giggled "Oh relax, she's just excited about the snacks" Lizzy said giggling again Cream and Sally are so cute! Cream with her adorableness and cheerfulness then there's Sally and how she's so caring and worried about others all the time "Can we eat now?" Rouge asked as Lizzy nodded "Oh thank god! i'm starving" Sally said placing the tray on the table "Me too! plus i really really really wanna try the Japanese snacks!" Cream said as she and the others started eating the breakfast Lizzy made(A/N: she made curry rice with french toast sticks basically Japanese and American breakfast).

Sally than clicked 'play' button on the television as the rest of them turned their attention back to the screen completely forgetting about their breakfast, they watched fascinatingly as the girl with long waist length dark brown hair with orange highlights and tan skin with strangely brownish orange eyes grabbed the microphone, she grinned slyly before speaking smoothly into the microphone"hello everyone"she said as the crowd cheered excitedly"Hehe i'm blaze and these are my band mates also my closest friends:Vlad, Ally and Rairo!"Blaze said looking from her friends than back to the crowd"unfortunately we're only to perform one song for you"Ally said grabbing the microphone from Blaze"Are you ready guys and gals?"Vlad asked earning loud excited 'YESS!' "Alright peeps this is for you!"Blaze said before strumming her guitar a second later Rairo started playing the drums with Ally following on the piano and Vlad on the electric guitar, Blaze waited ten seconds before grabbing the microphone again

Blaze:

The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like

Vlad:

Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me

Blaze:

Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

Both:

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Blaze:

One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like

Vlad:

Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say,

 **Blaze:**

boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead

Both:

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

Ally & Rairo:

Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on

All four:

I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you

The crowd screamed and cheered as Blaze handed the microphone to Vlad"Ha...haa...i guess blaze is a little tired from all the singing huh?"Vlad said jokingly as the crowd laughed and Blaze playfully nudged Vlad"Shuddup Vlad"Blaze said as Vlad pulled Blaze into a hug than he seductively said"don't worry blaze(amine) your the only girl for me~"Vlad said seductively causing Blaze(amine) to blush and the crowd to sequal"Unfortunately we gotta go..now"Rairo said dragging Blaze and Ally away"Alright dudes and dudettes peace!"Vlad said following close behind after the rebels left the stage Sally muted the television"wow Liz...you're big sis is so lucky!"Sally with heart emoji's in her eyes"Yeah! she's got the looks, the voice and the hot boyfriend"Rouge said agreeing with Sally"Oh come on girls! i don't even think my sister likes Vlad"Lizzy said trying not to roll her eyes"Oh please! they totally like each other"Cream started while looking at her nails"Any girl who blushes that easy over a hug and a little flatterer likes the guy duh"Cream said finishing her sentence"Oh and when did you become the love expert "Rouge said making Cream blush"I-i was just stating the obvious!"Cream protected "Uh girls...LOOK!"Sally said pointing to the television which said in bold words'The band rebels are taking a break to focus on their high school life, it is said that they will be enrolling in the lead singers Blaze sister high school! all you lucky fans out there get ready to meet the most famous teenage band rebels in person tomorrow at chaos emerald high!' the house was quiet for a good five minutes before reality hit the girls like a stack of bricks"WHAATTT?!" they all screamed in unison

Me:Unfortunately i'm by myself today so bye R&R


	5. Transfer Students

Chapter 5: The Transfer Students

The sky was daylight which meant the sun was rising in only a few more minutes, at the same. The nocturnal animals were turning in for bed as the sun was rising up. Inside of Cream's lovely house, everyone except for Rouge were sleeping. Rouge is in the living room, wearing her bat-like pajamas, she's currently sitting down on the couch holding a cup of Ginger Ale soda. Her eyes were fixated on the television screen, she was watching the latest episode of "Fear TheWalking Dead." This is her favorite t.v show ever! She liked how the humans were making plans on defeating the zombies and struggling to survive. Sadly she hasn't been able to watch it lately due to her being busy with Highschool and hanging out with her best friends in the whole wide world. On the table in front of her were three bowls of Kentucky Fried Chicken and another large glass of Ginger Ale soda. her phone sat beside the bowls. She then reached her arm out and double tapped her phone to check the time, it read '6:57am'. Rouge groaned, she wasn't ready to go to school today but she knew she had no other choice. Rouge was only going to school for one thing, and that was to become a Master Thief. Sure she was good at stealing things but, everyone always seemed to catch onto her and ask for it back. No matter how sneaky she thought she was, she always got caught. Mobia High was one of the best Highschools there were and she needed to improve her skills before the fall semester. Why did she have a deadline to Master her current skill level? The answer is simple. Her Teacher wanted to see how well she preformed under pressure, he was slowly preparing her for huge tasks. Rouge grabbed the remote controller to the television and hit the power off button. She got off the couch then went to throw away her trash and turn on the living room light just as she heard Cream's alarm clock go off.

Rouge stretched her arms outwards as she walked to the bathroom shouting. "Girls, it's 7:10am, it's time to get up for school!" She opened the bathroom door just as Sally's voice came from upstairs in a groggily voice saying. "But, I don't want to get up for school!" Cream's alarm clocked continued to go off, signaling the bunny girl hasn't woken up yet. Rouge turned on the bathroom lights, it was a regular sized bathroom, the walls were white and the floor were different shades of brown tiles. The tub is a white ovall shaped with a gray shower head hanging from above with a shower curtain that had carrots on it, stretching from one end of the shower to the other. The toilet was also white and the sink is brown. A square shaped mirror hung above the sink and one light above it. Rouge walked over to the tub and pulled the shower curtain back and turned on the faucet. She put her hand under the faucet as the warm water came rushing out and onto her hand, Rouge smiled to herself. In Sally's room, Sally is roaming through her closet, looking for a decent school uniform to wear, when she couldn't find anything, she sighed and settled for her girl scouts uniform. "I guess this will do for today.. if anyone says otherwise about it, I'll shrug them off." said Sally closing her closet while grabbing the girl scouts unifrom, she walked out her room and went to Cream's room. Sally knew Cream's alarm has been going off for the past five minutes, surely she was up by now. "Cream, are you up yet?" she asked as she opened her friend's room door. "..." Cream didn't give a response, you could hear rustling from in her room. Sally got a little worried about it, she went inside of Cream's room andn there were Cream's clothes tossed all over the room! She didn't spot Cream anywhere! Sally walked in carefully not to step on anything but it was difficult with her clothes being everywhere. "Creamy Pie, you in here?" she called out again as she walked over to Cream's bed. The clothes rustled a bit by the closet and Cream's voice came out kind of muffled "Ow...o-over here, Sally..." Sally tripped over her own two feet and fell directly onto a clothes covered Cream. Sally and Cream both said in unison "Ow!" Sally sat up slowly while rubbing her forehead. The clothes covered Cream did the same thing before scrambling to her feet and knocking her clothes off her. Sally stared at Cream in her pajamas and asks. "What happened in here?" Cream laughed nervously and waved her hand in a dismissing manner before saying "Oh don't you worry about that now. I'll explain it later but as for right now, we should get ready for school. Rouge should be out the shower by now." Sally gave her a short nod before getting up then walked out Cream's room, and headed downstairs to the bathroom. Cream looked at her clothes pile around her and sighed to herself and says. "T-This is too much clothes.. i'll clean it up after school, the only thing, I have to wear to school is a pink shirt and a mini blue skirt.. It'll do until laundry day." Cream took note on the date, Today is Friday, and luckily for them they had a three day weekend to do whatever they wanted.

One hour and twenty minutes later. Cream, Sally and Rouge were all walking to school side by side, Rouge wore a pair of black levi's with a gray shirt with it, the straps were lowered to her elebow level, and a big pink heart cover sixty five percent of her breast. Only the top of her breast showed. she had blue eye shadow to go against her smooth milky skin and pink lip gloss on her lips. Sally wore a light brown girl scouts uniform and some mascara to make it look like she was in the wilderness. Cream wore a pink shirt with a blue mini skirt and sandals, her hazel nut hair hung down proudly on her shoulders and her brown eyes glistened in the light as her ears hung proudly from her head, they bounced whenever she walked. The trio were on the left hand side of the street, on their side were five stores. A clothing store, shoe store, make up store, hygiene store and underwear plus socks store. On the opposite side of the street was Espio's Pizzeria, Vector's Corner store and Big's Lemonade Store. They had to be to school before '8:45am' that's when breakfast ended and students were off to class. The current time is '8:20am' luckily for them, their school is only ten minutes away. Rouge tucked her hair behind her ear as they walked and says. "Come on ladies pick up the pace!" She sped up. "We need to get there early! Not five or ten mintes late." Sally sped up as well and so did Cream. Sally retorted. "When have we ever been late to class?" Cream panted lightly before breaking out into a full run. Rouge and Sally followed persuit of Cream. Once they reached their school, Cream slowly made her way inside. Rouge stopped to catch her breath and says. "W-We never agreed on taking a full on run Cream!" Cream waved her hand in dismiss and smiles before saying. "Aww lighten up Rouge, because of my strategy we got here in only seven minutes." Sally pulled her phone out to check the time and it read '8:27am'. She smiled and says "It isn't a lot of time we managed to save, but three extra minutes made it worth it! which means we have time to grab some breakfast." Cream cheered internally and says. "Well come on! Let's go to the lunch room girls!" Rouge stood up and shook her head no. "I've already ate breakfast girls, you two can go on without me." said Rouge walking towards the main office. Sally was about to protest but Cream stopped her "Her mind's made up, let's go eat!" said Cream nearly dragging Sally to the cafeteria. "Okay, okay just slow down!" said Sally speed walking to keep up with Cream.

The Cafeteria was humungous! Their ceiling was thirty six feet tall, the Cafeteria stretched to fifty five feet wide and seventy feet long. Seven round tables sat in the center of the Cafeteria, each table could hold nine students. Each table were four feet apart, ten other tables were eight feet away from those nine tables, the ten tables were forming a square around them. The line they stood in is currently empty, Cream grabbed her breakfast bag with Sally and walked to their table in the far corner by the back door, they both sat down next to each other. Sally opened her bag. "Oh.- they can't expect us to eat this can they?" asked Sally making a pouting face. Cream pulled out a blueberry muffin, a banana, a small cup of apple sauce, a carton of milk, and dragon punch juice. "I don't see anything wrong with this." said Cream opening her banana and biting into it. "It tastes perfectly good." Sally pulled out her breakfast showing they had the same thing. "It's like all this school gets to eat here is scraps." Sally opened her muffin and banana, she spread the banana on her muffin as it was mushy and bit into it. Cream bit into her banana again, chewed and swollowed. "Really? I don't think so Sally, in fact I think we get the best stuff here on Mobia Island." replied Cream as she ate her banana. Sally opened her milk and took a sip as she ate her muffin "Cream, I get that you love it here but come on, just think about it. This is scraps we're getting." said Sally. Cream finished her banana, she opened her milk and drank it quickly while passing her muffin to Sally. "You can have this. I know how you like to stuff your belly." Sally took it gracefully and gave cream her dragon punch juice. "I know how much you love you juice boxes kiddo hehe." said Sally giggling. Cream took the Dragon punch juice and drank it quickly as she ate her apple sauce. "Mmm." said Cream, she stopped talking when a loud voice came over the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may you please make your way to first period, class is starting in six minutes." the voice belonged to the Vice principal, Ms. Sony. After the message over the intercom ended, students immediately fled the Cafeteria and made their way to class. Sally was finished eating, she left her trash on the table for the janitor to get. "Cream, we got to go to class or we'll be late." Cream had just opened her second Dragon punch juice, she got up and decided to take her juice with her. "Okay." said Cream following Sally out the Cafeteria. The duo made a left which led up to two flights of stairs. Sally had ran upstairs, nearly dragging Cream upstairs as she drank her juice.

Cream continued drinking her juice slowly until they reached their class. "There it is" said Sally gently pushing Cream in the direction of their class. Cream had finished her juice. "Oh" she began, she hung her head low for a second. "It's Chemistry class." said Cream walking towards the classroom, Sally nodded as she followed her. "Yeah, it is." said Sally opening the classroom door for Cream and entered after her. Their classroom had exactly twenty out of twenty five students. Rouge waved her hand in the air, she sat in the fifth row by the window. Sally nudged Cream "Back there." said Sally. Cream quickly made her way to her seat on the right hand side of Rouge. Sally sat on the right hand side of Cream. Rouge whispered over to them as the bell rang for attendance. "You girls were nearly two minute late. I'm thrilled you made it." Cream out her left hand to her head just as the teacher interrupted them. "Hello Class, Allow me to introduce your new classmates! Their all transfer students so please be kind to one another." Cream, Sally and Rouge's eyes widened as they entered the class. The first person who entered the room was a girl, she was caramel skinned with sandy brown hair, she wore red jeans and a pink blouse, her eyes were hazel and she had a white circlet tiara sitting in the center of her forehead, the girl stood at 5'4'. Her name was Amine, behind Amine were three other students. Rouge and Amine locked eyes for a minute before she scanned the rest of the group. Cream and Sally did the same. The Teacher spoke "Take a seat in one of the four empty seats in the back row." Amine bowed a bit saying "Thank you for letting us into your classroom, we are truly grateful." Amine and the three students walked to the back of the classroom, they looked at Sally and moved one seat to the right, wondering if the seat next to her was being saved for someone else. The teacher was about to begin today's lesson just as Lizzy came bursting into the classroom. "Whoa!" said Lizzy stopping herself before she ran their Teacher down. She shook her head at Lizzy. "Lizzy Parker" she said a tad bit annoyed with a hint of confusion in her voice."Why are you running late today?" Lizzy laughed nervously and started speaking really fast, the teacher raised her finger to silence her and says "Go sit down." Lizzy nodded and went to take her seat beside teacher raised her finger to silence her and says "Go sit down." Lizzy nodded and went to take her seat beside Sally. A few classmates started whispering in class about the transfer students. A dark skinned boy with red hair and eyes smirked "Those girls are really cute. I wonder if they're single" He wore plain blue jeans and a white school shirt. His eyes landed Amine several times, his name is Twon. Another boy nudged him, he wore an all black outfit. His face was skinny, his hair was blonde and his eyes were black. His name is James."Say don't that Vlad guy look very fimilar?" said James to Twon. Twon blinked and shrugged while keeping his eyes on Amine "I don't know but it feels like i've known them since forever." replied Twon. A girl with blue hair and green eyes sat in front of them in the fourth row. She wore an all blue dress with snow sparkles on it. "Actually, I remember seeing them on television before." Her name is Jessica. Twon looked at Jessica "Really?" said Twon surprised. Jessica nodded. "Yeah, they're a band..if memory serves me right.. they're the Rebels." Twon's face went from flirty to excited. James snapped his fingers realizing who they were. "That's right! Wow I never expected them to come to our school. Talk about being lucky!" Jessica rolled her eyes at her friend James. "Wow James. You're the one totally being a fan over here." James laughed a bit. There was a girl who sat in front of Vlad she wore an emerald green dress with grass symbols on them, her hair was black and her eyes were green, she was a red bone. Her name is Alex. Alex looked back at Vlad and waved, Vlad waved back not wanting to seem rude. Alex mentioned for him to lean closer to her. Vlad did as she asked and asks "What?" Alex squealed for a second while fanning herself "Are you Vlad from the Rebels band?" asked Alex. Vlad smiled and nodded and replies "I sure am. We all are actually." he said mentioning to Amine, and Angel. Alex squealed again "That is so cool! Is it okay for me to have your autograph later?" Vlad looked at Amine who was smirking from ear to ear. Vlad looked back to Alex "Of course you can." Alex squealed more and turned forward to face the teacher. Just as today's lesson was just beginning.

 **Behind the scenes of Chapter 5 to Cream's Human Form by RockstarAmine**

 _ **Scene #2: Cream's Bedroom**_

Sally is roaming through her closet, looking for a decent school uniform to wear. When she could't find any, she sighed and settled for her girl scouts uniform. "I guess this will do for today.. If anyone says otherwise about it, I'll shrug them off." Sally closed her closet while the girl scouts unifrom, she walked out her room and went to Cream's room, her alarm's been going off for the past five minutes, surely she was up now. "Cream, are you up yet?" she asked as she opened her friend's door. "..." Cream didn't give a response. Sally got a little worried about it, inside of Cream's room were Cream's belongings tossed all over the room. She haven't spotted Cream anywhere! Sally walked in carefully not to step on anything but it was difficult with her clothes all over the room. "Creamy Pie, you in here?" she called out again as she walked over to Cream's bed. The clothes rustled a bit by the closet and Cream's voice came out kind of muffled "H-Help me, I'm suffocating beneath all my clothes!" Sally's eyes widened, "Hang on, Cream I'm coming!" Sally took a running start by Cream's bed and dived in the clothes. "Cream?! Creeeeaaaam!" She shouted. Cream was sitting in the closet watching her clothes move. "That's Sally's voice." Cream wasn't covered in the clothes at all but Sally was. "Cream where are you?!" said Sally panicking. Cream got up off the floor and made her way out her room. Sally continued roaming through the mountain of clothes "Cream?! Are you still alive?!" said Sally. Cream was smiling really hard, she walked out the room laughing. Rouge came up to Cream "What's so funny Cream?" said Rouge. Cream couldn't stop laughing, she pointed to her room. Rouge went inside her room and saw somerthing moving beneath it "What the?!" said Rouge startled. Sally's voice came out again "Creeeaaam?!" Rouge looked back at Cream and laughed too. Sally popped up for air to see her two friend's laughing at her. Sally smiled "Cream you're okay."

 **Scene #5: Cafeteria**

The Cafeteria was humungous! Their ceiling was thirty six feet tall, the Cafeteria stretched to fifty five feet wide and seventy feet long. Seven round tables sat in the center of the Cafeteria, each table could hold nine students. Each table were four feet apart, ten other tables were eight feet away from those nine tables, the ten tables were forming a square around them. The line they stood in is currently empty, Cream grabbed her breakfast bag with Sally and walked to their table in the far corner by the back door, they both sat down next to each other. Sally opened her bag "Oh.- they can't expect us to eat this can they?" asked Sally making a pouting face. Cream pulled out a blueberry muffin, a banana, a small cup of apple sauce, a carton of milk, and dragon punch juice. "I don't see anything wrong with this." said Cream opening her banana and biting into it. "It tastes perfectly good." Sally pulled out her breakfast showing they had the same thing "It's like all this school gets to eat here is scraps." Cream reached for her dragon punch juice and stuck her straw in it than took a sip of it and stopped. Sally looked at her "You okay Cream?" Cream looked away from Sally and spat all the juice from her mouth onto the floor. "Ew! This juice is disgusting! They seriously can't expect us to drink this can they?!" Sally started busting up laughing "Cream it isn't that bad." Cream took her juice and tossed it across the Cafeteria "Oh yeah? than you taste it. How dare they give us scraps." Sally sighed for a second and opened her juice "Watch and learn Cream." Cream watched and waited. Sally drank her juice but spat the rest of it on the floor. "See? it isn't that bad." Cream raised her eyebrow in question "Than why is your face squinced up?" Sally held her eyes closed while making a sour face. "Because it's spoiled!"

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
